


Cover for "Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora""

by Makoyi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora"" by copperbadge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora""

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jeffrey Nullier's "Man With Fedora"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536312) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=19w6yf)


End file.
